The Coffee Shop
by Lobtatoes
Summary: An AU where Chloe goes to a tiny coffee shop everyday just to watch Beca. One day Chloe decides to actually talk to her.


She's sat there again. She always sits there, every day from 2pm until 5pm. She's busy on her laptop, headphones plugged into it as always. I wonder what she listens to. I wonder what she's actually doing. She started coming here at the start of the academic year, so I assume she's a freshman. I wonder where she goes. I've come here to work on assignments and such since I was a freshman but it's only recently that I've started coming here so frequently. The mysterious brunet might just have something to do with that. Okay, so maybe the mysterious girl is _the_ reason I come here every day now.

It's not my fault she's pretty enough to make me want to sit in a tiny coffee shop for three hours every day in the vain hope that she'll come over to talk to me. She never does and I never seem to be able to find the confidence to go over and say hi. Normally I can talk to anybody. I don't care, I can just ramble on about nothing to anyone and everyone. But apparently that doesn't work with the stunning girl. I don't even know her name but I have a thing for her.

My best friend thinks it's stupid. But then again Aubrey thinks the whole concept of love at first sight is stupid too. I guess it sounds stupid when you say it out loud actually. Poor Aubrey has had to listen to me ramble on about a girl who I haven't even talked to for about two months now. No wonder she's getting sick of it.

I check the time: 4:56pm. Oh, that means she'll be leaving soon. Never have I hated a time of day as much as this. I dread it everyday. It's a bit pathetic actually. Okay, maybe it's a lot pathetic. I think i'll have to do something about this soon, it's getting ridiculous.

She gets up and packs her things away. The puts her bag on and leaves. She does this everyday. I wait five minutes before going to the counter and getting another coffee, this one's to go. As I pass the table the pretty stranger was sat at I notice a notebook. She must have left it behind. I guess I should look after it until tomorrow, it could be important. I put it in my bag and leave the shop.

* * *

I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I let my curiosity get the better of me. It's late and I can't stop thinking about her. I know nothing and maybe the notebook holds a clue to who she is. I open it, 'Beca Mitchell' is scrawled on the inside of the front cover. At least I no longer have a thing for a girl who's name I don't know. I can't help thinking that it's a pretty name for a pretty girl. I cringe at the clicheness of my thought. Other than that the notebook doesn't really tell me much, other than the fact that she _really_ likes music.

I put the notebook back into my bag. I don't want to forget it after all. I find myself lying in bed thinking about Beca. After two months, I have a chance.

* * *

I on purposely get to the coffee shop ten minutes earlier than I normally do, just so I can beat her there. I order my coffee and sit down in my usual seat. About five minutes later, she arrives. I wait until she's ordered her coffee and sat down before I go up to her. "Hey, I think you left this behind yesterday" I say, holding up the notebook. She smiles and my heart literally melts. "Thanks, how did you know it was mine?" she asks as she takes it. I find myself explaining that I've noticed that she always sits there and so I thought it was probably hers. She laughs at that and cheekily asks "Been checking me out, have you?". I just blush and nod a little. I know she was only joking but this is my one chance. It's her turn to blush now. She motions to the seat opposite her, I gladly take it.

We sit there talking for about two hours and forty minutes when I decide to do something I've never done before. I take out my own notebook and tear a page out of it. Beca looks and me curiously. I write her an note and fold it up. "I have to go now" I say giving her the note and running. As I dash off, I notice her opening the note and smiling. It says: _You're really pretty and cute, I'd love to hang of some time. Call me. _I made sure to leave my number. I'm sure Aubrey will give me a grilling when I tell her I just gave my number to someone I don't really know. But it's so worth it when I get a text saying _Hey, you're not too bad looking yourself._


End file.
